


Attack on Haven

by KimpatsuNoHoseki



Series: Mettius Tarasyl'an [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Battle, M/M, Rogue Inquisitior, game play, mage inquisitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimpatsuNoHoseki/pseuds/KimpatsuNoHoseki
Summary: After closing the giant rift in the sky, Mettius and Dorian finally meet the big bad.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus
Series: Mettius Tarasyl'an [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768138
Kudos: 23





	Attack on Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in: Your Hearts Shall Burn

“You seem to have that all under control now.” Dorian spoke from where he leaned back against Mettius. The breach was successfully closed earlier and everyone was back at Haven celebrating. 

“Well, it is the result of an ancient artifact. Bit of a speciality of mine.” Mettius curled an arm over Dorian’s shoulder. 

“Was it one of yours?” Mettius watched as the mage picked up his hand to examine his palm closer.

“No, one of Fen’Heral’s if I remember right. He was always messing with ways to interact with the fade.”

“With the breach closed, why is the mark still on you?” Dorian pressed his fingers along the edge of the mark. It felt like constantly being submerged in dreams, constantly connected to the fade. As if, with a slight turn they would all wake up having dodged a demon possession. 

“I think something went wrong with whatever ritual I interrupted at the Conclave. I got the powers but not the artifact. I’m not sure what will happen if the two got close again. Which is likely why nothing was done sooner. We don’t have the artifact.” With one last prod, Dorian dropped Mettius’s hand and instead pushed back further into the embrace. 

“Well, we might as well enjoy this night of peace. I’m sure in the morning they will be clamouring for you to continue closing whatever rifts are still open across Thedas.”

“Do you want to stay? We are unlikely to be going home anytime soon. You are welcome to go while I clean up this mess.”

“And leave you to all of the fun? Perish the thought. I will be by your side through all of it; just like I promised in our vows. Think of it as an extended honeymoon before we return home and dash my parents’ dreams to ashes. I doubt the Alexius household has let anything slip.” Mettius chuckled as he wrapped his arms tighter around his husband and peppered kisses across the back of his neck. “Amatus.”

“Hmm?”

“Amatus!” Dorian tried pulling forward hoping that would grab Mettius’s attention.

“I’m trying to smother you in kisses, stop moving.” Mettius grumbled, pulling Dorian back in.

“Mettius, we don’t have time for kisses. I think we’re about to be attacked.” Dorian stated just as a flare burst into the sky above the front gates. 

“Grab Varric, the Iron Bull, and Cassandra and meet me at those gates.” Mettius said as they both scrambled down from the ledge they had been sitting on. As Dorian ran off to collect the others Mettius made his way to the gate, encouraging people to move towards the Chantry as he went.  _ No use in putting innocents in danger by keeping them near the gates. _ “Cullen! What’s going on out there?” 

“Herald, the forward most scouts on the Frostbacks have not reported in and the set closer in are the ones to send up the flare. There’s an army marching this way.”

“Under what banner?” Josephine cried out as she came to a stop by Mettius. 

“None.” Cullen answered looking at the lights moving down the mountain. 

“None?” Josephine reared back in surprise. Suddenly they all heard a pounding on the gate.

“I can’t come in unless you open.” A voice called out sounding distressed. Mettius ran forward and opened the gates in time to see a young man with a floppy hat finish off a group of forward scouts. “I’m Cole. I came to warn you… and to help. People are coming to hurt you. You probably already know.”

“Yes, we saw the fires. Are you alright Cole?” Mettius and Cullen raced out to meet the man. 

“The Templars come to kill you.” Cole warned. 

“Templars? Is this the Order’s response to our talks with the mages? Attacking blindly?” Cullen stormed forward, drawing his sword in agitation. Cole hastily backed away. 

“Put your sword down Commander. Cole, please explain.”

“The red templars went to the Elder One.” Cole spoke once Cullen’s sword no longer pointed at him. “You know him? He knows you. You took his mages. There…” Cole turned to point up the mountain. Mettius and Cullen watched as a figure seemed to break away from the crowd on the mountain. They were too far away to get a good look. “He’s very angry you took his mages.”

“Cullen, give me something.” Mettius spoke as Dorian finally arrived with the others.

“Shit Boss, tell me we have a plan.” Bull rumbled out.

“Working on it, Bull. Commander?” Mettius glanced at Cullen as Dorian handed over his knives. He was never going to leave them by the bedside table again. 

“Haven is no fortress, if we are to withstand this battle we need to control it.” Cullen stated, looking at those gathered.

“Could we use the trebuchets against the mountain? Cause an avalanche?” Varric asked looking over the structures in the yard. 

“It will help. Bull, get your Chargers working on the left one, we’ve got the right.” Mettius directed. Cullen turned back to the gates where a crowd was gathering.

“Mages! You have sanction to attack them. That is Sansom’s templars. He will not make it easy. Inquisition, with the Herald! For your life! For all of us!” Cullen got the crowd riled up for the coming battle. 

“Leliana, Josephine gather all non-combatants and get them to safety in the Chantry. Dorian, Varric, and Casandra. You are with me. Bull, as soon as the Chargers have that trebuchet launched, retreat and help any stragglers.” Mettius commanded. “Cole, thank you for the warning. Please make your way to the Chantry and rest. We may need your help later. Everyone, we have some time. Carefully get the trebuchets in position and wait for my signal to fire. Dorian and Varric, keep a watch out for early combatants. Cassandra, help me position this one.” 

The four of them ran to the trebuchet, leaving the other for Bull and his Chargers to man. After careful loading and positioning, Mettius gave the signal. Both launched immediately, hitting the side of the mountain. A few seconds later two avalanches started, quickly wiping out many of the middle and back sections of the attacking army. 

“Let’s hope that took out a majority, Boss.” Bull said as he and the Chargers ran over. 

“Looks like it did. Everyone back to the gates!” Mettius called out. However, before anyone could celebrate too quickly a screech rent through the air causing many to fall to their knees stunned. 

“Well, glad we weren’t there anymore. Right Chief?” Krem asked as the trebuchet they just fired went up in flames. 

“Everyone back!” Mettius roared, waving his hands wildly to catch everyone’s attention. 

“Oh, that’s just messed up!” Bull grumbled. 

“There’s a fucking dragon, Amatus! Fasta vass!”

“Not now Dorian.” Mettius called back as they all ran.

“A vishante kaffas dragon!”

“Not helping!” Varric stated, voice showing a bit of the fear he was feeling. “Really not a great idea to fight one. Really don’t recommend it.” 

“Everyone to the Chantry!” Cullen called out, waving everyone through the gates just before another blast from the dragon smashed into the right side. “Move it. Get everyone to the Chantry! It’s the only building that may stand a chance against that beast. At this point we just need to make them work for it.”

“Bull, you and the Chargers go around to the Tavern and gather everyone along the way. The rest of us will take the other end. Get everyone to the Chantry alive!” Mettius called out, pointing Bull and his team down to the right. “Kill any enemies that break through.”

“On it Boss. Chargers! Horns up, time for battle!” Bull called out leading his men away.

“We need to make sure everyone has evacuated. Cassandra, check the houses with Varric. Dorian and I will keep a look out for enemies and guard your backs.” The four made their way through the village finding trapped villagers along the way. Between Dorian’s spells and his blades, they were able to get everyone to the Chantry safely. 

“Move! Keep going, the Chantry is your shelter!” Mettius looked up to see Roderick and Cole ushering people into the building. Just as their group crossed the threshold, Cole caught a collapsing Roderick. 

“Chargers are in Boss!” Mettius acknowledged Bull’s call and with the help of Varric, shut the Chantry doors.

“He tried to stop a templar.” Cole stated as he moved Roderick to resting against a pillar. “The blade went deep. He’s going to die.”

“What a charming boy.” Roderick huffed out. Mettius struggled to keep a grin in. Compassion spirits rarely knew when to keep things to themselves. 

“Herald! Our position is not good.” Mettius turned his attention to Cullen as he ran up. “That dragon stole back any time you might have earned us.”

“I’ve seen an archdemon.” Cole spoke up. “I was in the fade, but it looked like that.” 

“I don’t care what it looks like, it cut a path for that army. They’ll kill everyone in Haven” Cullen yelled at the spirit.

“Easy, all information is helpful.” Mettius held out calming hands towards both.

“The Elder One doesn’t care about the village. He only wants the Herald.” Cole spoke, hurrying to get his words out and believed. 

“If it will save these people, he can have me.”

“What are you saying, Amatus? He cannot have you.” Dorian yanked at Mettius’s arm, shocked that his husband would suggest as much.

“It won’t. He wants to kill you. No one else matters, but he’ll crush them. Kill them anyway. I don’t like him.” Mettius sent a fond look at Cole for that last part. Compassion spirits had always been one of his favorites in the fade. 

“You don’t like…?” Cullen huffed annoyed. “Herald, there are no tactics that make this survivable. The only thing that slowed them was the avalanche. We can turn the one remaining trebuchet and cause one last slide. Over Heaven.”

“Are you crazy, that will bury all of us!” Varric pointed out.

“We’re dying anyways, but we can decide how.” Cullen argued. “Many don’t get that choice.”

“Yes, that… Chancellor Roderick can help.” Cole spoke up. “He wants to say it before he dies.”

“There is a path.” Roderick gasped out. “You wouldn’t know it unless you had made the summer pilgrimage as I have. The people can escape. She must have shown me. Andraste must have shown me for this very purpose.”

“Andraste again.” Mettius muttered as Roderick worked to stand with Cole’s assistance.

“If this simple memory can save us, it could be more than meer accident. You could be more.” Roderick continued.

“He obviously doesn’t know about you.” Dorian whispered to Mettius. “Or he wouldn’t be pushing Andraste so hard.” 

“What about it Cullen? Will it work?” Mettius offered a quick smile to Dorian before focusing again. 

“Possibly, if he shows us the path. But what of your escape?”

“Yes, Amatus, what of your escape?”

“Have a little faith.” Mettius replied to both.

“Perhaps you will surprise it, find a way.” Cullen seemed hopeful. “Inquisition! Follow Chancellor Roderick through the Chantry. Move!” 

“Herald. If you are meant for this. If the Inquisition is meant for this, I pray for you.” Roderick gasped out as Cole took his arm to lead him away. 

“Dorian, Varric, and Cassandra. I’ll need your help again realigning the trebuchet. Afterwards, you are all to return here and escape.”

“I’m not leaving without you, Amatus.” Dorian argued. Mettius pulled Dorian from the others.

“You know what I am, Dorian. I’m not so easily killed. Keep a watch for me once you are through. Keep your armlet with you, it will lead us back together.” Mettius placed a hand over the armlet he had given Dorian during their bonding ritual. “Trust me.”

“Always Amatus,” Dorian placed a hand on the back of Mettius’s neck and pulled him closer. “As long as you come back to me.” Dorian pulled him into a kiss, pouring all of his frustration and hope into the action.

“Herald,” Cullen called out. “These men will go now and load the trebuchet before returning. Keep the Elder One’s attention until we are above the treeline. If we are to have a chance, if you are to have a chance, let that thing hear you.” 

With one last kiss, Mettius pulls away and gestures the three to follow him out of the building. 

“Close the doors behind you when you return and escape. Varric, track the path everyone will leave and stay with the main group. Find a flat place to pause, heal those who need immediate help, and wait 24 hours for me.” Mettius gave instructions as they hurried down the path. “Dorian, if you can, use our array to mark the direction of travel. The avalanche may bury it, but I can follow the magical signature. Now, let’s kill some templars and give everyone a chance to make it above the treeline.”

“Of course, Amatus. In the meantime, we need to be noticed. Happens to be a specialty of mine.” Dorian grinned at the challenge. 

“And you do it so well.” Varric piped in with a grin. 

With constant bursts of fire and lighting, Dorian flashed his way through the attacking templars, easily creating a path for Cassandra and Mettius to run through. The two of them worked in shifts to turn the trebuchet around while the other assisted Varric and Dorian in keeping the enemy off of the equipment. Just as Mettius took his turn on the trebuchet for the last turn, a blaze of fire cut him off from the other three.

“Herald!” Cassandra called out in warning.

“Amatus! Above you.” Mettius was thankful that Dorian generally gave helpful advice while in battle. With a glance up, Mettius confirmed what the others had seen. The dragon was back and not happy.

“Retreat! I’ve got this!” Mettius called out over the roar of flames, gesturing for the three to go. He wasn’t sure he had this, but he needed to know that Dorian would get out alive. Facing a dragon was never easy work when you had a team, alone was nearly impossible. Good thing he was really hard to kill. The next blast from the dragon knocked Mettius from the trebuchet. He pushed himself to his knees just in time to see a tall being stalk through the flames around him. Mettius grimaced at the figure with red crystal growing out of its face. “That must be the Elder One,” he muttered to himself while trying to remain balanced on his knees. That blast really knocked him around. The act of standing was made more difficult by the dragon’s landing behind him causing the earth to shake. 

“Enough.” With a wave of the being’s hand, the dragon fell silent. “Pretender, you toy with forces beyond your ken no more.”

“What are you? What’s your goal?” Mettius asked, finally making it to his feet.

“Mortals beg for truth they cannot have. It is beyond what you are. What I was. Know me, know what you have pretended to be. Exault the Elder One. The will that is Corypheus,” The being stated. “You will kneel.” 

“Yah, that’s going to be a no from me.” Mettius calmly said as he stood straighter. 

“I am here for the anchor.” Corypheus stated pulling out a globe from his belt. “The process of removing it begins now.” Mettius glanced down as his arm started to move on it’s own,  _ not my arm, the mark attached to my hand. _ “It is your fault, Herald. You interrupted an important ritual years in the planning, and instead of dying, you stole its purpose. I do not know how you survived, but what marks you as touched, what you flail at rifts, I crafted to assault the very heavens-” With a gesture from Corypheus Mettius’s mark flared. The pain dropping him to his knees. He grabbed a hold of his wrist, hoping to somehow stop the pain through force of will. He could not allow this creature to own the power the mark brought him. “-and you use the anchor to undo my work. The gaul.”

“And what exactly is this meant to do?” Mettius asked, he figured if the evil villian wanted to explain his plans, Mettius might as well learn more about the purpose of his mark. 

“It is meant to bring certainty where there is none. For you, the certainty that I would always come for it.” Mettius could do nothing as Corypheus marched up to him, grabbed his wrist and pull him up off the ground. “I once breached the fade in the name of another to serve the old gods of the Empire in person. I found only chaos and corruption. Dead whispers. For a thousand years I was confused. No more. I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own. To champion within Tevinter and to correct this blighted world. Beg, that I succeed. For I have seen the throne of the gods, and it was empty.” Mettius flew through the air as Corypheus tossed him away, landing hard on the trebuchet. “The anchor is permanent. You have spoiled it with your stumbling. So be it. I will begin again. Find another way to give this world the nation and God it requires. You, I will not suffer even an unknowing rival. You must die.”

“Yah,” Mettius chuckled standing up on the machine. “There’s a reason it was empty. The gods were all down here.” Mettius saw a flare go up behind the dragon. “It won’t be so easy to kill me.” With that Mettius leaned to the side, hitting the release arm and launching the trebuchet at the mountain. As soon as the rock was released, Mettius spun from Corypheus and ran. His wanderings a few days earlier had shown him a small path from the southern entrance to under the Chantry, he could only hope that he could make it out of the path before the avalanche destroyed it. 


End file.
